Over and Over
by promisesoffuture
Summary: For so many years, Clary and Jace are constantly reborn in a cycle that only separates them. They wish for a life where they could live normally but when tragedy hits again, their lives restart in a different world. No matter how many lives they live...their heart will always choose to love each other. Oneshot.


_Oneshot_

Clary POV

I can't count how many lives I've lived or how many times I have said goodbye to people I love. No matter how much it hurts, I'll always have to live knowing that one day this life would end and another one would start. There is no number that could keep track of how many years, month, weeks, and days I've lived to see.

Today was the day I would lose him again. October 25. This time in New York City. All the lifetimes I've had I always feel in love with the same man. It seemed like every time we fell in love we'd lose each other the same day as the last life we've lived together.

"Jace?" I whispered as he turned around to see me. We stood in the middle of a public park. He smiled sadly and I gave it back to him.

"Well, here we are again," he said and engulfed me in a tight hug. I always try not to cry everytime we say goodbye but it gets harder and harder each time. We meet on the same day as the last lifetime and say goodbye on the same day as the last two. Each life we meet at different ages. From fourteen to ninety or maybe even older. This time we were twenty. It never matters because we both know that one day we'll have to let go.

"I wish this never happened," I told him and buried my face in his chest. After so many lives together we finally found out that we would continue to be reborn again and that we would be reunited. We never knew why this happened and we've tried to figure it out, but we never got answers. "I wish we could live normally together."

He looked down at me with a gentle smile. His golden eyes comforted me. "I'd rather live hundreds of lives with you then spend one without you." I laughed and leaned up toward him.

"That was cliche," I whispered with a teasing smile.

"You should know me by now," Jace said with a smirk. I sighed and kissed him on his lips. I always cherished the moments we got to have together because knowing that one day I'll have to let go haunted me.

"Let's stay like this for a little longer."

He chuckled. "We have to let go soon." each time one of us dies in a different way. Last time I had cancer, one time Jace was a Marine soldier who died in a war, once I commited suicide. There were endless possibilities at how one of us are going to die this time.

"I don't want to." I sobbed but our moment wouldn't last any longer now. Each second passed and all that we had would end. One of us had to die and the other lived alone until their death came. Then we'd both be reborn and the same story would repeat.

"I'll see you in the next life," he said as if to reassure me. I nodded and kissed him one more time before his arms let go of me. I frowned as his warmth slowly left. The tears would not hold back. He reached out to brush one out of my face. "I always hope that the next life would be different than the last. That maybe we'd have a chance to be free from this cycle but I love you, Clary. I will never stop loving you and as long as I have you in my life, I won't let you forget how much I really care." his words reached deep into my heart. "I'll love you in the next life and more than I did in this one."

I laughed sadly. "I can't top that speech. You're being unfair." I teased as he leaned his forehead against mine. My tears never stopped running down my cheeks. "No matter how many lives we live, my heart will always be yours."

"That's enough for me." he smiled and backed away slowly. "I won't say goodbye because we'll see each other again." I nodded with a bigger and happier smile on my face. He kept walking backward and with a sad, longing look he turned to walk away. I watched as he got farther and farther away from me. After staring at him for a while, I also walked in the opposite direction.

We always walked away from each other so that when one of us died, we wouldn't have to watch. It hurt more every time to be reunited with each other than to say goodbye because we both knew what each lifetime would add up to. One year after we'd meet each other….we'd lose each other the next.

As I was getting farther and farther away, I heard it. A car taking a sharp swerve and a hard impact following after. I turned back to where Jace was and saw a black car stopping in front of a body lying lifeless on the ground. I knew who it was immediately. Chaos erupted and the driver of the car was panicking. His golden hair was stained with red blood. I let out a sob. I guess it's my turn to live alone now until I die.

I turned again to leave the scene behind me. No matter how many times our lives repeat I knew I would always choose him. I do believe that one day we'd have our peace but knowing that the next life I'd see him was enough to fight through each day. Jace was right, we don't say goodbye because we'll see each other again. I could live millions of lifetimes but I will always choose to love him. It would be him over and over again.

 **A/N: So not really a long oneshot but I feel okay with it. If there's anything I should add to it let me know. This is a sad one and I tried to make the ending seem happier than people think but that's up to you guys!**

 **Fill out any blanks that you see and tell me about it. Will they ever have a life where they live normally? How will they find peace? Why are they reborn again and again? I might add to this story in the future but who knows? If you guys really want me to give them a proper ending than I'll give it shot. Anyway, I've talked long enough! BYE!**


End file.
